One, Maybe Two, Ways Out
"One, Maybe Two, Ways Out" is the ninth episode of season five. Shawn and Gus find themselves in the midst of a Bourne Identity-like hunt and chase after a U.S. Government spy seeks their help in clearing her name for a crime she supposedly didn't commit. Plot Summary Shawn and Gus find themselves in hot water all around, when an apparent superspy named Nadia seeks their help in locating an agent who's been off the grid for quite some time. The agent she's looking for is Strabinsky - the only person in the world who has successfully erased his identity. Nadia needs to be erased too, as the government is chasing after her, trying to capture her for something she claims she didn't do. Shawn is quick to trust her because she drops Ewan O'Hara's name, and because she's a sexy government spy. Nadia then shows Shawn and Gus a clue that Strabinsky left in her rucksack - a small card with Braille writing on it. Gus gathers that the raised dots may be referring to constellation patterns in the sky. They at first think Strabinsky's location is under the Phoenix constellation, but in the end, they conclude that he is located in the Fenix Valley in the Los Padres National Forest. Shawn and Gus contact Declan Rand and ask him to fly them in his chopper to find Strabinsky. Declan agrees, and at that time we learn Declan and Juliet have been dating semi-seriously. Shawn tries to hide his jealousy. They arrive and meet Strabinsky, an eccentric fellow who has been living by himself in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Strabinsky is none too pleased to see them, but tells Nadia that he will erase her. After he erases her, Nadia tells Strabinsky to open a file pertaining to a recent mission in Bolivia. Strabinsky informs her that he can't. She gets agitated, pulls her gun, and orders him to open the file. Strabinsky points out that she would need access to a Level 3 security computer within a government agency to open the file. Nadia then makes a run for it, leaving Shawn, Gus, and Strabinsky frightened that they just helped a bad guy - especially after they learn that two diplomats were killed during the mission and that government money certificates were stolen. The SBPD and a CIA agent named Camden Driggs and his assistant Tom Fong are now on the case to find Nadia. Shawn psychically leads the team to the government office, where he believes Nadia was headed. There, they see a computer has been blown up, and they find a small jump drive Nadia was trying to use to download something onto. Since it is half-melted from the blast, Shawn and Gus have to find Strabinsky again, who has since re-erased himself. Strabinsky is able to upload half of a satellite photograph taken during the Bolivia mission of Nadia running with the certificates in her hand. But the image is only partial, so the picture isn't totally clear. They find Nadia, and arrest her, but Nadia had slipped her phone into Shawn's pocket during a meeting they had where Shawn was wearing a police wire. The phone sends him a message - it's the other half of the missing satellite photograph. The photo shows that Nadia was being held at gunpoint by none other than Drigg's assistant, Fong. Turns out, Nadia had managed to escape Fong with the certificates he was trying to steal during the operation. Fong is then arrested and Nadia is acquitted. But there is one more matter to attend to... Declan and Juliet. Unbeknownst to Shawn, Juliet overheard Shawn while he was wired, confessing that he still has feelings for her. Just as she is about to leave on a romantic trip to the Amalfi Coast with Declan, Juliet impulsively kisses Shawn... After they move apart, there is confusion over whether she will go with Declan... or stay with Shawn... Trivia *Franka Potente, who plays Nadia, portrayed Marie in The Bourne Identity, the basis for this episode. *This episode is the first time that Shawn and Juliet kiss. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five